Somewhere
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Un endroit particulier, un endroit où pour elle tout à commencé, un endroit qui pour lui est un refuge et les scènes qui auraient pu s'y dérouler. Série de oneshots explorant la relation particulière entre Gibbs et Ziva. Parfois Tiva, parfois Jibbs...
1. Chapter 1

**_Voici le premier d'une série de oneshots... J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, cette scène m'a tourné dans la tête un long moment avant que finalement je trouve les mots pour l'écrire..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lyana_**

_Somewhere... to go_

Elle était assise sur le tabouret, les bras pendant le long de son corps, le dos vouté sous le poids énorme du geste qu'elle venait de poser. Les doigts toujours crispés autour de la crosse de l'arme dont elle venait de presser la détente, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la forme sans vie étendue devant elle. Elle contemplait la flaque rouge sombre que formait le sang, son sang, ce sang qui les liait toujours même au-delà de sa trahison et qui s'échappait de sa blessure, formant une sombre auréole autour de son visage à l'expression figée par la mort.

Dans son esprit se bousculait les souvenirs de ce qui lui semblait maintenant une époque lointaine et révolue. Le garçon joyeux et espiègle qui les pourchassait elle et sa petite sœur dans le jardin derrière la maison, le grand frère protecteur qui lui avait montré à se défendre, leur première escapade sur sa moto sous l'air réprobateur de leur père, la douceur de sa voix alors qu'il la consolait après la mort de Tali et ces mots, cette promesse de ne jamais la laisser seule qui résonnait sans relâche et qu'elle ne pouvait faire taire.

À travers les sanglots qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, la jeune israélienne continuait tout de même de chanter à voix basse une douce prière. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le vide dans ses yeux sombres elle s'agenouilla près de lui et avec douceur, passa la main sur son visage et rabattit ses paupières. C'est ainsi que la retrouva Gibbs lorsqu'il réapparut quelques instants plus tard, deux tasses fumantes à la main. Ziva David, la froide et distante tueuse du Mossad, était recroquevillée sur le sol, adossée au plan de travail, le visage couvert de larmes et chantant une triste complainte Yiddish.

L'Agent spécial s'approcha doucement, posa les breuvages brûlants sur son établi et se pencha vers elle. Délicatement, il prit l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours fermement et la rangea à sa ceinture avant de la guider avec douceur vers la structure en bois de son bateau. Elle avait interrompu sa mélancolique litanie lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu approcher et lui emboita le pas silencieusement, sans résister. Il la fit asseoir et lui tendit l'une des deux tasse.

« Buvez ça, ça va vous faire du bien, lui dit-il simplement.

- Merci, Agent Gibbs, lui répondit-elle d'un ton plat, tentant de retrouver sa contenance.

Ducky est en route, il sera là d'un moment à l'autre. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, seule signe qu'elle l'avait entendu et un lourd silence envahit alors la pièce. Gibbs observait la jeune femme à qui il devait la vie et tentait de déchiffrer ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il réalisait le sacrifice qu'elle venait de faire pour lui, un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Il fut sorti de ses pensées pas la jeune femme qui inspira subitement comme si une réalisation terrible venait de la frapper.

« Notre père, il n'acceptera jamais mon geste. Jamais je ne pourrai le regarder en face lorsqu'i saura ce que j'ai fait.

- Vous avez fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire. Vous avez une décision à prendre, surement l'une des plus difficiles de votre vie, et vous avez choisi de faire ce qui était juste, malgré le prix à payer.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, pour lui je suis un échec, je l'ai toujours été. Ari était sa plus grande fierté, son fils, celui dont il pouvait être fier. J'aurais du savoir et si j'avais fait mon boulot correctement, j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça. Le Mossad, mon père, le Hamas, lorsqu'ils vont apprendre ce qui c'est passé, je suis fichue.

- J'ai tiré sur Ari, vous avez été témoin de la scène, avez entendu sa confession. Il allait me tirer dessus mais j'ai été plus rapide. Vous n'avez rien pu faire. C'est ce qui s'est passé, lui répondit-il simplement, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule et plongeant son regard dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. »

Dans ces yeux bleu acier, la jeune israélienne y lu une cascade d'émotions diverses, mais elle fut surprise d'y déceler cette confiance qu'elle avait elle-même tant de mal à accorder au gens et une once de fierté, fierté qu'elle aurait tout donné pour voir dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'il la regardait. Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna et alla à la rencontre du légiste qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, laissant la jeune femme seule.

Conformément à ses croyances, elle ne quitta pas le chevet du corps de celui qui avait trahis les siens au nom d'une rancœur qui l'avait consumé et détruit, jusqu'à leur retour en Israël. Dans les heures qui suivirent, elle affronta le regard glacial de son père et les murmures inquisiteurs de ses collègues. Elle du tirer quelques ficelles pour que son frère ait un enterrement décent, bien qu'à l'écart du reste de leur famille. Après plusieurs heures passées seule au cimetière, un autre affrontement avec celui qu'elle considérait comme le responsable de tout ce gâchis, elle retourna chez elle et après un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle attrapa le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic à l'autre bout du fil elle lança sans attendre que son interlocutrice prenne la parole :

« Jen, j'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

En effet, assise sur la tombe de son frère, elle avait longuement réfléchit et avait réalisé une chose : elle n'avait plus sa place ici.

**_Fin_**


	2. Chapitre 2: Somewhere to grieve

_Alors voilà... une autre de ces scènes que j'imagine dans ce fameux sous-sol..._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Merci de me lire_

_Lyana_

* * *

_**Somewhere...to greive**_

Il était tard, la pluie frappait violemment contre la petite fenêtre du sous-sol plongé dans la pénombre, brisant le silence pesant qui y régnait. Gibbs était adossé à la structure de bois qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit à fignoler. Il fixait le liquide ambré qui reflétait les éclairs éclairant la nuit, tout en ressassant les événements récents. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'absorber ce qui leur arrivait. Il avait traversé les derniers jours dans un brouillard anesthésiant ses sens. Il avait résolut cette affaire, assisté aux funérailles et regardé son équipe, sa famille, être déchirée par leur nouveau directeur, au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin les uns des autres. La réalité commençait à faire son chemin et la douleur, le sentiment de perte et le chagrin étaient de plus en plus importants. Pourtant c'était la colère qui menaçait de faire éclater l'Agent Spécial. Une colère intense dirigée contre Vance, d'abord, pour lui avoir arraché son équipe, pour avoir punit DiNozzo en l'envoyant sur le Reagan et pour exposer Ziva au danger d'Israël et du Mossad. Il en voulait aussi à Jenny pour lui avoir caché son état et pour s'être exposé à un tel danger, pour l'avoir quitté sans prévenir mais surtout, il s'en voulait à lui-même pour n'avoir pas su la protéger, être là pour elle et surtout, n'avoir pas suivit son instinct quand il avait eu l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il vida d'une traite le contenu de son verre, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans la brûlure dans sa gorge lorsqu'il déglutit et se leva lentement, ses mouvements ralentis par l'alcool et la fatigue. Il se dirigea vers la bouteille, déjà bien entamée, qui reposait sur le plan de travail. Les reflets chatoyants de la boisson qu'ils avaient tant de fois partagée lui rappelèrent la belle rousse et des souvenirs aigres-doux. Il sursauta sentant une présence derrière lui et en se retournant, il souffla doucement :

« Jen ?

- Non, Jethro, c'est moi, lui répondit une voix familière.

- Ziva ?

- J'étais dans le coin et je… je suis venu dire au revoir, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je ne pense pas être de très bonne compagnie ce soir tu sais.

- Je m'en doutais, lui répondit-elle en prenant place sur un tabouret, lui tendant une bouteille pleine de son breuvage préféré, mais j'en avais assez d'être seule. »

Il remplit à nouveau son verre en silence, avant de fouiller parmi les objets épars devant lui. Ayant trouvé la tasse qu'il cherchait il souffla dessus pour la débarrasser de la fine couche de poussière qui la recouvrait, avant d'y verser le breuvage et de la tendre à celle qui, encore quelques heures plus tôt, était sa subordonnée. Ils burent ainsi en silence pendant un long moment, puis, la jeune femme dit doucement :

« Tu sais, Tony s'en veut toujours beaucoup.

- Ce n'était pas sa faute.

- Pourtant, en ce moment il se blâme, il boit trop et il se cache derrière sa façade de gamin en faisant des blagues stupide, mais ses yeux, lorsqu'il a passé la porte d'embarquement, ne mentait pas. Il a l'impression d'avoir échoué, de l'avoir laissé tombé mais surtout, de t'avoir déçu, d'avoir trahis ta confiance.

- Ce n'était pas sa faute.

- Il devra l'entendre de ta bouche pour le croire.

- Je lui dirai, bientôt.

- Lorsque tu ne t'en voudras plus à toi-même ? Ce n'était pas non plus ta faute, tu n'aurais rien pu changer. Elle a pris une décision, nous a écarté de son chemin et a choisi de mourir comme elle le souhaitait. »

Gibbs eut un bref mouvement de surprise face à la dernière phrase de la jeune israélienne. Comment avait-elle pu savoir, Ducky lu avait affirmé qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne excepté lui-même. Il se reprit rapidement, et plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, répliqua :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle t'avait dit pour…

- Non, l'interrompit-elle doucement, elle ne voulait pas que personne ne sache.

- Pourtant tu étais au courant, souligna-t-il d'un ton défait.

- Oui, je savais, mais simplement parce qu'elle a eu des convulsions alors que j'étais dans son bureau. Elle a dû s'expliquer et comme je suis très douée pour détecter un mensonge, elle a dû me dire la vérité. Je l'ai accompagnée chez le médecin, j'ai entendu le pronostic qu'ils lui ont donné. Elle a choisi son destin, elle est partie comme elle le voulait, en te protégeant toi. Elle avait peur d'une chose, Gibbs, et c'était de dépérir, de souffrir sans rien pourvoir y faire mais surtout, de te voir souffrir à cause d'elle. Elle ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer, elle a mis un temps fou à trouver les mots justes, elle ne voulait pas que tu la traites différemment ou que ton impuissance face à la situation te rende malade. Elle te connaissait bien, Jethro, mais surtout, elle t'aimait, beaucoup. Le dernier soir, à l'hôtel, elle m'a remis ça pour toi. Elle avait finalement trouvé une façon de tout te dire. »

La jeune femme interrompit son laïus et lui tendit une enveloppe froissée. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture délicate qui avait tracé son nom sur la papeterie familière. Silencieusement, il l'ouvrit et en savoura chaque mot. Il pouvait la sentir près de lui alors qu'il prenait connaissances de ses dernières paroles pour lui. Il ne prit conscience des larmes qui ruisselait sur son visage que lorsque sa vision fut trop embrouillée pour qu'il puisse continuer sa lecture. Il les essuya vivement du revers de la main mais lorsqu'il lu les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait laissés, cet aveu ultime, il ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots. Il sentit alors une pression sur son épaule et leva son regard bleu acier vers la jeune israélienne aux joues striées de trainées luisantes qui se tenait près de lui. Elle l'attira contre elle, cédant elle-même à l'émotion et tous les deux partagèrent leur souffrance. Lorsqu'il eut repris contenance, l'ex-marine se redressa légèrement et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui, il le savait, souffrait autant que lui de la perte de celle qui était sa plus chère amie.

« Je l'aimais moi aussi, Ziva, tellement.

- Je sais, Jethro, et elle le savait elle aussi, elle le savait, crois moi. »

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit appuyé l'un sur l'autre, à boire et à partager des souvenirs d'une époque révolue, souvenirs dont une jolie rousse faisait partie, une jolie rousse qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber dans l'oubli.

Le petit matin pointait à l'horizon lorsque Gibbs posa les yeux sur la jeune femme endormie, la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Il lui devait tellement, il leur devait tous beaucoup et pour cela, il ne laisserait pas tomber. Cela lui prendrait le temps qu'il faut, mais il les ramènerait à la maison. Bientôt, sa famille serait à nouveau réunie. Presque toute sa famille, pensa-t-il en soupirant, les yeux posé sur un moment figé sur pellicule des années plus tôt.

_**A/N: Si vous le voulez, la fameuse lettre, dans un autre one shot. Vos impressions sont les bienvenues. À venir, Somewhere... to hide et Somewhere... to heal**_


End file.
